Lane keeping assist systems such as LDW (Lane Departure Warning) and LKS (Lane Keeping Support), which warn the driver upon unintentionally departing the lane, or which help the driver keep the vehicle in the lane with the aid of a directed guiding torque on the steering wheel, have now been introduced into the European market.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2008 023 972 A1 describes a method for identifying traffic-relevant information in a driving vehicle. Sensor data and map data of a navigation system are searched for traffic-relevant information contained therein and condensed to relevant sensor data and map data, after which a corresponding output signal is output. The traffic-relevant information may be, in particular, speed-limiting traffic signs, road markings or obstacles.